The embodiment example of the invention to be described is more particularly applied to headlights, forming the surface to be cleaned, or more globally, forming the protection surface of the light device, for example a head device, of a vehicle, automobile among others.
A certain number of vehicles, notably in France the top-of-range vehicles, as well as the Northern Europe vehicles are equipped with a headlights cleaning device because of compulsory standards.
Two types of cleaning systems are presently used. A first type of cleaning system comprises a telescopic cleaning device. More precisely, the distribution and spraying nozzle, when inoperative, is sunk in the volume of the vehicle.
As soon as the system is called upon, a pump sets the circuit under pressure so as to push, in the out position, the telescope which comprises a nozzle at its free extremity and sprays the liquid onto its target.
A second type of cleaning system known in the prior art comprises a cleaning device external to the body of the vehicle, and fixed to the target.
More precisely, as soon as the system is called upon, a pump sets the circuit under pressure in order to push the liquid via a spraying nozzle towards its target.
These two types of cleaning system call upon a pump, which delivers a high pressure with a strong throughput to push the telescope and/or to spray the liquid.
For this reason, it is necessary to use suitably adapted pipes and nozzle.
Moreover, the higher the pressure, the more the ejected liquid "bounces-back" on the targeted surface. Therefore the cleaning loses efficiency and a part of the liquid can be ejected out of the surface.
Although cleaning systems of vehicle windows already exist, they are found to be unusable for such an application.
In fact, the cleaning systems of windows have a lower pressure and use a smaller quantity of liquid, and do not permit to operate the telescope or spray the liquid.
A very particular system must be conceived for the cleaning of the headlights. And this is relatively expensive.
On the other hand, the cleaning by spraying presents a certain number of drawbacks, in addition to the important pressure needed.
As a matter of fact,
the liquid consumption is very high, PA0 the sprayed liquid is not entirely projected on the surface to be cleaned and a non negligible loss of liquid outside of the target occurs; PA0 the use of an agent added to water, such as a cleaning agent or a non-freezing agent, is possible only when a vehicle has stopped. As a matter of fact, the use for example of a mixture of water and a non-freezing agent, such as glycol, triggers, when sprayed, a foaming emulsion that sticks onto the glass of the headlight. Yet the adding of a non-freezing agent is indispensable in Northern countries, were the compulsory standards impose using a cleaning system of the headlights because of the frequent snow and freezing weather. Moreover, it must be possible to carry out the cleaning using a non-freezing agent liquid both when a vehicle has stopped or when it moves, whatever its speed. PA0 at least a surface of relatively small dimensions with respect to the assembly, and is likely to be soiled, the said surface notably forming the protection type of the light device, for example a head device, of a vehicle; and PA0 a cleaning system of the surface of the above-mentioned type.
Therefore the prior art systems are inefficient.
Not only the cleaning of the headlights is insufficient, but also the light efficiency of the latter is reduced.
Consequently, the invention aims at remedying the drawbacks of the prior art.